Curiosity
by Ruby-Red-Slippers
Summary: After a talk with her mother about "The Birds and the Bees," Usagi decides to further explore the idea...


Curiosity

by Ruby Red Slippers

Date: Friday, October 18, 2002

Rated: R

_            At some point in a young woman's life, one is educated about the infamous "birds and the bees." In some cases, mothers are so successful in conveying "the consequences" of sex; their daughters live a safe (and utterly boring) life of celibacy. In other cases, some mothers are so vague that they only succeed in fascinating their adolescent daughters, who may choose to "experiment" with this "concept". Then there are, of course, those who accomplish the feat well enough, and are rewarded with legitimate grandchildren. This is the story about a mother who took aside her daughter one day and the repercussions of not explaining such a delicate issue thoroughly enough…_

            It was a Friday night, and Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino were spending a quiet evening watching the news. Such a boring setting would make one cringe and exit the window. Yet one detail has not yet been specified: the topic of today's news was not simply the story about the mysterious black cat who talked, but a heart wrenching story about a young teen pregnant with her third child, telling the audience about how much she wished her mother had warned her about sex. 

            It was with a gasp of realization that Ikuko cried, "Why that could have been Usagi," pointing to the screen, as she replaced the crying teen's head with an image of Usagi's smiling, innocent face in her maternal mind. Her hands wrung at her wrists nervously as she turned toward her husband and opened her mouth.

            "No."

            "But darling, Usagi's a teenager now, and –"

            "I said no. Besides, my Usagi's too pure for such thoughts." 

            "Kenji, please be reasonable –" 

            "N-"Kenji began again, but was interrupted with the frightening view of his wife towering over him with a frying pan in her hand.

            Eyes reflecting the glow of a crackling fire and fangs practically sprouting forth from her mouth, she stated in a low growl, "I am going to talk to Usagi about sex. I don't want her to end up getting pregnant and ruining her life with such a burden…" And almost as suddenly as she transformed, she returned to her smiling, housewife expression, and kissed her husband on the cheek before briskly making her way up the stairs.

            With a warm but serious expression on her face, Ikuko gave a smile to her daughter beside her. Usagi smiled back nervously, wondering if her mother had found her – and here she choked at the thought– biology exam results she had hidden in the fridge behind the bowl with the unknown but feared contents. It contained something of a sickly green colour but what it was exactly didn't matter – no one would touch it with a ten foot pole and she reasoned it was all the security she needed – at least she thought it was enough, but now she was disturbed by the smile on her mother's face. The only time she would expect to see such an expression was when her mother was ready to kill her or give her the old "birds and the bees" talk. Her reverie was broken, however, when she indeed caught the word "sex," in what she was horrified to realize, her mother's voice.

            "I'm sorry mom, I thought I heard you say s-sex," Usagi faltered, the last word choked out as if it was profanity. 

            Ikuko smiled endearingly, as she replied, "That's right sweetie. Your father and I agreed it's time to tell you about it. You see -," she paused, searching for the right words, "when two people love each other, they are going to want to show how much they care about each other not only emotionally, but physically."

            Usagi blinked, vaguely remembering her biology teacher explain the reproductive system in her monotone voice as she slept through the class. "How would they do that, mom?" She knew it had something to do with those diagrams the teacher had given them, but she had filled in the blanks with a note to Mina about how boring the class was.

            "Well Usagi, you see a male has a penis that's like a long shaft, while a woman has a vagina which is like a hole between her legs. When the man's penis gets excited, it becomes long and hard and fits in the woman's vagina. Sperm will come out and will swim into and up the woman's vagina to enter the ovaries. If the woman is fertile, then the egg will become a baby."

            "When do you know it's fertile?" Usagi asked.

            "You know about your period, right?" Usagi nodded. "Well, that's because your body got all ready for a baby and when it doesn't have a baby, all that blood comes out along with your unfertilized eggs. You're fertile for a few days before your period." Ikuko finished.

            It was then Usagi's watch began to beep, that Usagi remembered she was supposed to go to Rei's house. The image of Rei in her pyro-like wrath caused her to shudder. She sprang up and ran downstairs to put on her shoes.

            "Usagi!" she heard her mom call from upstairs, but Usagi was too engrossed in imagining the painful repercussions of being late for a meeting with the pyromaniac to hear her mother. She could practically hear her friend's evil cackle as she'd produce a purple flame in the palm of her hand. 

            "But Usagi, I'm not finished." her mother yelled, her only reply being a "Sorry Mom, but Rei promised me a historic re-enactment of a witches death in the eighteenth century if I was even one minute late." and a door slam shut.

            Usagi was gasping for air and clutching at her chest as she rang the doorbell of Rei's house. She nearly collapsed as the door open, mumbling desperate apologies and cries for forgiveness as she clutched at the shirt of the person who opened the door. When she heard no reply, her eyes widened in fear as she choked out a plea for mercy, but was startled when she heard them say,

            "I think I might be able to find enough mercy within me if you let go of my shirt Odango." Looking up, she met a humoured pair of dark blue eyes and quickly released his shirt from her grasp. 

            "Look – just because you're my best friend's brother doesn't mean that you can call me –"she stopped, and then stared at him for a moment, eyes bewildered. "Hey – you're a male." She said, as if comprehending him to be so for the first time. 

            Mamoru gave her a strange look, exclaiming, "Yes Usagi, I'm male, and you're female. Fe-male," he finished, emphasizing the enunciation of female. "Geez Odango, I didn't think you were that ditzy."

            Usagi threw him an annoyed look before asking, "Hey, where is Rei anyways? I'm late - she should be raking me across the coals by now." She leaned into the doorway, glancing into the house.

            "Yeah – Rei was kind of fed up with waiting and at the last minute decided to go with that guy – what's his name, Chad." 

            "Oh – so, you're here alone," she asked, glancing at their empty driveway. 

            "I guess so – you want to come in?" Mamoru asked.

            "Yeah, you think I could borrow that computer game you have, Starcraft, Sammy asked me to borrow it." She replied.

            Though thorough disturbed by Usagi's strange behaviour, he decided not to ask as her led her to his room. Opening the door to his room, he entered and turned his back to Usagi as he searched through his array of CDs. Finally, he found the CD, but to his surprise, he felt arms wrap around his waist and hands rest on the button zipper of his pants. Immobilised, he was ready to ask her what the hell she was doing, when he felt the hands begin to fumble with the button and unzip his pants. With a quick tug, his pants fell to the floor in a heap, his boxers quickly following. 

            Turning around, he was bewildered to find Usagi was staring at his crotch – more in curiosity rather than lust. Still shocked, he could only remain quiet until he saw her face scrunch up looking confused and – disappointed? This was more than his male ego could handle, his voice finally finding its way back to him as he asked in a rather annoyed tone, "What?"

            She was silent for a moment. "My mom said it would be long and straight. That's all droopy…" she trailed, then came forward and squeezed it, saying, "Maybe you should think of opening Christmas presents. My mom told me your penis would get straight if you got excited," meanwhile fondling and stroking his member in examining it.

            "Um, Usagi, you had better stop that," Mamoru said in a strained voice that was dangerously low. He closed his eyes as his hand grabbed to remove her own. They were already off of him though, and opening his eyes, he saw a pleased-looking Usagi, proudly gazing at her handiwork – his penis was long and erect. 

            Smiling, she said,  "I guess that Christmas thing worked," before walking over to his bed, grasping behind her to unzip her skirt. Before he could stop her, he saw her slip out of her panties as well. He blinked in shock and amazement, as he watched her step unto his bed and spread her legs wide open in front of him. He saw her head bow down to peer at her vagina, then look up again at his still-erect shaft. 

            In a dismayed voice, she asked, "Does all that really fit in here?" with an innocence that was surprisingly arousing. All Mamoru could do was nod in response. "It looks like it would hurt… would it hurt, Mamoru?" she inquired. Poor Mamoru dumbly nodded. 

            A long silence was followed, which was broken when Usagi got up and began putting on her clothes. She walked up to Mamoru, who was still frozen to the spot and pulled up his boxers and pants for him, giving a pat to his crotch when she finished doing up the zipper to his jeans. 

            "That's too bad." Usagi said, taking the CD from his hand and making her way to his door, "I was going to ask you to put it in next." She added with a shrug. Mamoru heard a distant "Bye – thanks a lot Mamoru!" before hearing the front door shut. 

            At hearing the door shut, Mamoru broke out of his reverie. After taking a moment to replay the last few minutes in his head, he gave out a groan at Usagi's last comment, and with a sigh, headed to his bathroom for a cold shower. 

Author Notes: I'm kind of wondering what kind of response I'm going to get for this story. If you could take a minute, I'd like it very much if you guys reviewed me and gave me your opinion. I'm open to constructive criticism. Thanks a lot for reading it, guys! By the way, this was a one-part story – there will be no additional chapters. 


End file.
